Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys and Mykdyl'dy. |-| Appearance= Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, he has a paler color scheme. The patches on his body are not symmetrical. He also has five fingers instead of four and they are less pointed. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a green belt on his waist with a white stripe where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead on his knees. 15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same, but he lacks the belt and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. |-| Powers= Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that reduces the temperature surrounding the vapor, encasing targets in ice. He can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. In Cosmic Destruction, it was revealed that he can attack with an, "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill has enhanced strength: in Save the Last Dance, when Big Chill was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. |-| Weaknesses= Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket's netting, Vilgax's glove, and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. Instances include when he was hit by Brainstorm's electrical attack, when Ben used it against Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. As well as Vilgax shocking an intangible Big Chill with the Shield of Ziegel in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. |-| Theories= *Big Chill was mentioned in What a Freaky Personality You Have There when discussing Kevin's Ghostfreak encounter in Save the Last Dance. *Big Chill appeared in The Science of the Omnitrix when discussing how his asexual instincts would affect the user of the Omnitrix, as well as discussing the powers of his ultimate form. |-| Appearances= *''What a Freaky Personality You Have There'' (Debut) *''The Science of the Omnitrix'' Category:Omnitrix Aliens